A Friend in Need
by suburbs
Summary: When your world is crumbling, you need your best friend and a little faith. Companion to "Mitchie Takes a Nap" and "Daddy Practice".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: So…this is sort of depressing, but I am trying to keep this set of stories realistic. Sorry about that.

Mitchie couldn't believe that she was missing Melody's third birthday party. She never imagined that she would be hiding at home instead of celebrating her niece's birthday, but there were a lot of things happening in her life right now that she had never imagined.

Mitchie had experienced her third miscarriage just two weeks before, and she couldn't face the group of happy children and their smiling parents. She was pretty sure if she had to listen to one woman complain about not getting enough sleep or the trials of potty-training, she would break down and claw someone's eyes. Those women who decided they wanted a child and had one nine months later had no idea how lucky they were. There were lots of things that could be done for people who could not conceive, but doctors couldn't do much for women like Mitchie, who had no trouble getting pregnant but lost each baby before the end of the first trimester. No one could explain to her why it was happening, and no one could tell her if it would ever be any different.

Shane had been amazing. He had put aside his own sadness and disappointment and had focused on trying to help her make it through. He had been by her side almost constantly since she lost the baby, and she had forced him out the door that morning because she knew he wanted to go to the party. While she had distanced herself from the girls after her miscarriages, Shane had actually found comfort in being around Annabelle and Melody. He said he wanted to be sure to be ready when they had their own. It was his way of being positive and supportive; he refused to accept that it might not happen.

Mitchie cried herself to sleep and woke a few hours later when she heard the doorbell ring. She tried to ignore it, but after one more ring, she heard a key turn in the lock. Shane wouldn't have used the door bell, so that left Caitlyn or Jason. She had her answer when she heard Caitlyn's voice call to her, "Mitchie? Where are you?"

Mitchie hoped that if she didn't answer, maybe her best friend would go away. It had gotten to the point that even being around Caitlyn hurt because she was a reminder of what Mitchie wanted but couldn't have. After a few minutes Caitlyn poked her head into the bedroom and saw her friend curled up on the bed. Caitlyn crossed the room and climbed onto Shane's side of the bed without saying anything.

Mitchie broke the silence first, "Did Melody have a nice party? Sorry I didn't make it."

"She had a great time. She loved the guitar you guys got her. Shane promised to teach her to play, which should be interesting." Caitlyn reached over and held her friend's hand, "And you don't have to apologize for not coming. I understand."

"I didn't want to disappoint Melody, but I just couldn't do it, Cait," Mitchie whispered.

Caitlyn squeezed Mitchie's hand, "It's okay. Honest. She's three. With all the excitement and presents, I'm not sure she would've noticed if Nate and I weren't there."

The two women lay quietly on the bed for awhile holding hands, both deep in thought. "Mitch," Caitlyn finally said, "I don't know what to say to help make this better. I don't want you to believe that I think it won't happen, but just so you know, if you needed me to, I would have a baby for you."

Mitchie closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She tightened her grip on her friend's hand. "Have you talked to Nate about it?"

"No, but Mitchie, he loves you almost as much as I do. He may not be thrilled about the idea at first, but he won't say no," Caitlyn said confidently. "And you may not even need me, but I wanted you to know it's an option."

"I love you, Caity," Mitchie said in response.

'I know," Caitlyn replied. "I love you too."

Mitchie wasn't ready to give up her dream of having a baby yet, but the ache was a little bit more bearable knowing that there was another option out there, knowing that she had people who loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_Author's Note: I know this is really short, but I needed to give Shane and Mitchie some closure. Thank you to all of you who asked for a follow-up (most recently AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan). On a different note, I co-wrote a Jaitlyn story with XoxMountainGirlxoX and you can find the link in my profile if you're interested._

"Mr. Gray, would you like to cut the cord?"

Shane looked up at the nurse who had just addressed him, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He grinned and nodded at her.

"I'm not so sure giving him a sharp object right now is a good idea," Caitlyn joked. "His hands are shaking."

Shane glared at his wife's best friend and reached for the shears. He took a deep breath to steady himself before cutting his daughter's umbilical cord right between the two clamps. He was vaguely aware of the flash going off in the background as Caitlyn took photos to capture the moment. The neonatal nurse then took the crying baby across the room for the initial APGAR tests.

Shane moved towards his exhausted wife and brushed the hair off her sweaty forehead before leaning down and kissing her. "You were amazing, Mitch," he whispered in her ear.

He was rewarded with one of her trademark smiles, which he hadn't seen in awhile. She had been so worried throughout the entire pregnancy that she had rarely smiled. Her grin faltered for a moment as she asked, "And everything is really okay?"

Mitchie's obstetrician answered immediately. Dr. Richards had been with Mitchie through three of her five miscarriages and the six weeks of bedrest leading up to the delivery, so she knew exactly while Mitchie was so concerned. "She's great, Mitchie. She aced her first test – good color, breathing, pulse and activity level." The doctor reached over and touched Mitchie's hand. "You need to let go of the worry now and enjoy your baby."

At that moment, the nurse brought Mitchie her daughter wrapped carefully in the green and yellow stripped hospital blanket. There was not a dry eye in the room as Mitchie held her baby girl for the first time. It had taken three years of tears and heartbreak, but none of that mattered now.

After taking photos of the new family, Caitlyn grinned at her best friend. "Can I go shopping now?"

Mitchie laughed and nodded as she cradled her daughter. Mitchie had been so afraid of something happening to the baby that she had refused to allow anyone to purchase anything. She told Caitlyn that she had nightmares of coming home from the hospital to a nursery without a baby. "Caity, if you look in my bag I have a surprise for you," Mitchie said.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at her friend before heading over to the overnight bag. Inside were two folders, one marked 'girl' and the other 'boy'. Caitlyn opened the girl folder and found a complete nursery design and baby registry. She looked up at Mitchie and smiled.

Mitchie looked sheepish as she said, "Well, I had to keep myself occupied on bedrest somehow. You can only watch so much television."

Caitlyn looked down and studied the contents of the folder. "It looks like Peggy, Tess and I have a busy couple of days ahead of us."

At that moment one of the nurses spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Gray, do you have a name picked out for her?"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other. They hadn't discussed names in several years – not since right before the first miscarriage. Mitchie finally spoke, "Well, I sort of wanted to use Elizabeth for the middle name, after Caitlyn." She looked over at Shane for approval and was relieved to see him grinning. Caitlyn looked up from the folder, speechless.

"That okay, Caitlyn?" Shane joked.

"I would be honored," Caitlyn replied softly.

Then Shane leaned down and whispered something in his wife's ear. Mitchie looked down at her daughter with a face full of love and whispered, "I think that's perfect." She took a deep breath and spoke gently to her baby, "Hello, darling Faith. Your daddy and I are so happy you are here with us."


End file.
